


Erase una caída

by MistressOfDreams



Category: ANHQV - Fandom, Aquí no hay quien viva, DC Cinematic Universe, DC Cinematic Universe RPF, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aqui no hay quien viva - Freeform, DC Comics Rebirth, DC_Yaoi Kink Meme, PALOMA URBAN FASHION
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfDreams/pseuds/MistressOfDreams
Summary: Se me va la pinza lol





	Erase una caída

— Tu ibas detrás de mi Selina desde que llegaste aquí, que tienes los poderes kriptonianos desbocados.— le gritó Bruce a Clark, mientras tendía la ropa, todo trajes negros, un par de máscaras con orejas pequeñas y puntiagudas y un traje de con pezones incorporado.

—Perdona, aquí el único insatisfecho sexualmente eres tu...— respondió tranquilo y apacible al caballero de la noche, mirando la ropa que debía tender, la mayoría calzoncillos azules.

—¿¡Qué yo estoy insatisfecho?! — hizo aquella pregunta retórica rojo de ira, señalando su pecho muy indignado. Él no estaba para nada insatisfecho.

—Pero no te preocupes, hombre, a tu edad , para disfrutar ya tienes el Batmovil. — extendió unos calcetines para tenderlos, con sumo cuidado, sin poder evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa malevola.

—Tu vas de héroe pero eres malo, Kent, eres un alien.— señaló a su adversario con el dedo, su voz era muy ronca, profunda.  
—Y mira, el super traje con los calzoncillos por fuera , te lo tiro, hala. — jaló de la ropa tendida del moreno, sin cuidado alguno, y la lanzó hacia el abismo del patio, donde Wonder Woman y Black Cámara tomaban el sol, ajenas completamente de lo que ocurría.— Que siempre tiendes en mi lado de la cuerda.— recriminó a gritos ,moviendo frenéticamente los brazos.  
Clark, perplejo, puso los labios en forma de "o". —Oye, mi ropa ni tocarla.— Bruce cruzándose de brazos ,estuvo atento a sus movimientos , hasta que los descruzó al ver que hacía. —Porque yo te cojo este traje...— Zarandeó el traje con los pezones, con odio y asco. —Y hago lo mismo. — Culminó, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Oyyy! ¡Mi traje de Schumacher! — frunció los labios, y se estiró cogiendo las cuerdas, con medio cuerpo peligrosamente fuera de la ventana. —Trae para acá esa capa. — se inclinó más, intentando coger la gran capa roja de Superman.

— ¡Bruce deja mi ropa! — le gritó, pero él no se asomó tanto para agarrar la cuerda de tender. La ropa se balanzeaba, y las pinzas saltaban por el frenético movimiento de las cuerdas.

—¡Estate quieto con la cuerda!— Gritó Batman estiró más los brazos. No podía acabar bien, no sabía volar.

—¿¡Pero dónde vas!? — Clark abrió los ojos como platos, Bruce tenia más de medio cuerpo fuera, estaba fuera de si.

—ESTO TE LO TIRO YO. Y PUNTO EN BOCAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!— Se había inclinado demasiado ,y la gravedad hizo el resto. El grito de Bruce se oyó por toda Gotham y Metropolis, casi tan ensordecedor como el sonido de su cuerpo al impactar contra el suelo. Clark lo había visto todo y no hizo nada.

— Uuuuuuh ....— no tenía otro sonido que articular, no podía creerlo. Miró a todas partes, a ver si alguien había visto lo ocurrido, y al verse solo, se refugió en su hogar.

—Maestro Bruce, ¿está bien? ¡MAESTRO BRUCE! — Gritó Alfred, cuando vio a su amo Bruce en el patio tendido en el suelo. Su traje ahora teñido de sangre.

— ¿Por qué nos caemos...? HAHAHAHAHA— Rió Joker mientras veía el espectáculo que se había montado, cuando se asoma Dick Grayson por el balcón. —¿Que ha pasado, señor Pennyworth?— preguntó, sin ver el fondo del patio.

—El AMO BRUCE SE HA CAÍDO POR EL PATIO — Exclamó, en lo que salía también Lex Luthor. 

— Hala, nos ha roto todas las cuerdas. ¡Esto que lo pague la comunidad! — exigió, acariciando su calva con la mano, enfadado, quién no iba a pagar aquello era él. 

Y aquella fue la historia de como Batman se cayó por el patio, ¿o le tiró Superman?


End file.
